


Typicality

by Englhymn



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englhymn/pseuds/Englhymn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Eric enjoy a brief moment together in chaos. Plotless smut. 1970.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typicality

Of course, Eric was always alluring, always with that perpetual flirtatious attitude that went hand and hand with the feminine air about him, but he was even more captivating with lipstick coating his lips and a dress clothing him. There was something about his appearance that made Eric's mouth gliding over Mike’s length feel extraordinarily better than all the previous times he had done this before. He let out a low moan as Eric pulled away from him and rubbed his hand along Mike instead.

“Shh, don't get too loud,” Eric muttered, laughter playing in his voice. “Can't let anyone know we’re in here, can we?”

The two of them had met up so many times Mike has lost count. Normally, they congregated at one of their houses when they were completely alone and did anything they wanted to in their privacy, and they were prone to lengthy, teasing routines that ended in earth shattering orgasms and left them wondering why they didn’t start doing a thing like this earlier. Being locked up in a janitor’s closet, trying quickly to finish each other off before they had to run off and rehearse, was something entirely new and unexpected.

Unexpected on Mike’s end, at least. They were on a bit of a break from the dress rehearsal, due to some silly problem that left a few of them flustered, and Mike retreated to his dressing room to run through his words again. Partway through, there was a knock on the door, and Eric slinked in, dressed in a loose-fitting sequined dress and acting nonchalant as ever. There was no need for Eric to be in costume yet, but Mike knew he was trying his damn hardest to torment him, after a casual remark he made in bed one day about feeling moderately attracted to Eric when he had to cross dress for the show.

Eric, however, despised wearing dresses. Suddenly appearing in his dressing room and flaunting himself off until Mike couldn’t take it anymore was somewhat of a shock.  _ Why?  _ Mike wanted to ask, but he knew the answer. He had been neglecting Eric lately. This was Eric's way of finally getting attention.

“You're pathetic sometimes,” Mike breathed as he clenched his eyes shut and flexed his fingers. He could hear Eric struggling to get to his feet amongst all the janitor supplies.

“How come you say that?”

“You didn't have to do something like this. We could have talked.”

“It's no fun then. Besides, you don't understand how much I've wanted to fuck you the past few days…”

Their lips finally met in a strong kiss. “You can open your eyes,” Eric murmured. “I love seeing your eyes.”

He did as requested and peered into the blue ones, full of desire and playfulness, and then winced as Eric grabbed him again and rubbed his hand back and forth along his cock.

“You like that, baby?” Eric purred, sounding much like a woman. “Do you like it when I stroke your cock? Hm?”

“Mm…”

“Yes or no?”

“Ye--ahh…” Mike moaned again. “Eric, if you don't stop now, I'll--”

He was interrupted by a quick kiss, followed shortly by a longer one, and then a deep kiss that made his toes curl and head spin wildly. Eric no longer teased him, and instead embraced his face and spread his legs over his lap until he was straddling him.

“Mm,” Mike sighed into his lips, “you're taking so long, please…”

“Impatient bastard.” He moved down his neck, leaving a burning trail of kisses behind him. Mike groaned as Eric's stomach rubbed against his cock.

“I don't want to get caught.”

“And I don't want to stop doing any of this. If I had to wait to be able to get you here, you'll have to wait to cum.”

His entire groin was aching. Eric was so desirable, driving him insane with each little groan he released as he left kisses here and there. It was agonizing as Eric become more and more tantalizing and Mike more and more desperate. He attempted to grab onto himself, but Eric snatched his hand before it could wrap around his cock, and smiled as he left a final kiss.

“A very impatient bastard indeed.” He grinned sweetly. “Something wrong, pet?”

“Piss off.”

Eric laughed, brushing his hair out of his face and slipping off of his lap. “Dress on or off?” he asked. “Maybe a sneak peak?” He took handfuls of fabric and pulled up a bit, winking at him playfully as he exposed his leg. Mike could feel his heart pounding as Eric jutted his arse out and ran his fingers up his exposed skin suggestively. “Don't drool.”

Outside of the door, footsteps could be heard. The sudden noise made Mike jump, but Eric kept his cool, pausing until they faded away. “They passed us, don't worry. You look scared half to death.”

“They're going to be looking for us.”

“Relax,” he said in a laidback tone, but it seemed to have pushed him forward. At last he turned around and pointed at the zipper. “Help me if you want it off?”

Mike quickly agreed, and he fumbled with the zipper until it tumbled forward off of Eric's shoulders. He shook it off and stepped out of it, then took care of his briefs, before turning back to Mike, cock just as stiff as his.

“See this, Mikey?” he murmured, taking his position back in his lap. “You've been doing this to me for days now, and you're never around to touch it like I want you to do badly. Will you touch it now?”

Mike took Eric's cock in his hand. The gesture made Eric sink his teeth into his lower lip. As he moved his hand down, Eric's eyes glazed over, and his mouth curved into a small  _ o  _ shape.

“Like that,” he murmured. “Oh, fuck, just like that.”

He murmured his approval and let his head fall back as Mike continued to moved his hand up and down his length.

“Fuck, Michael, just like that…”

He dug his fingers into his back, focused on the sudden pleasure running through his body. A low groan slipped through his lips when Mike removed his hand, only to grab him and his own member again with a loose grip. Eric took this as a sign to slowly start grinding his hips.

The both of them were hissing through their teeth now.  Mike ushered them closer and closer to the end, drawing out a number of sharp sighs and expletives from the both of them, until they were interrupted again by noises from outside.

“Mike, Eric? Where are you?”

“Shit,” Mike muttered, but before he could do anything, Eric kissed him again and rubbed his hips harder against him. He gave into Eric without much fight, and clutched his fingers into his hair, doing his best to block out another, more urgent, “ _ Mike? Eric?  _ Where did those bloody bastards go…”

Eric sniggered against Mike’s lips, but his laughter was cut short as he reacted to Michael’s touch again. His head rolled on his shoulders, but he continued rolling his hips against Mike with even more force than he had before. It took all the energy Mike could muster not to cry out, and it seemed to him that Eric was struggling just as much.

“Oh, fuck, Mikey,” he moaned. “I missed this Mikey, shit…”

Mike’s breathing was lopsided, and he released a hot, shaky breath as Eric ghosted his lips up Mike’s neck. He grunted Eric’s name, and he came suddenly, releasing one last sigh until his mind cleared of the haze that had overtaken it. When he opened his eyes, Eric had his neck craned back, working on finishing himself, until Michael suddenly swatted his hand away and picked the blond man up.

Without warning, he suddenly swapped positions with him, and then quickly got onto his knees and took Eric’s erection in his mouth. Instantly, Eric gripped into Mike’s hair. “Shit,” he muttered. “God, Mikey, that feels so good…”

He took his time to play with him with his tongue and lips, sucking this and licking that, doing anything he could to finish Eric off as he anxiously listened to footsteps passing in front of the closet again. Eric grew increasingly more flustered, unable to get out anything intelligible, until one last, “ _ Fuck _ , this is it…”

A few moments later he came inside Mike’s mouth, and Mike was quick to swallow it, suppressing a grimace and wiping the remnants off his lips. They sat in silence for a number of moments, allowing all that had just happened to settle before saying a thing.

Eric took a few deep breaths, and then forced out, “Shit, that’s John out there, isn’t it? We better get going.”

Mike prevented himself from saying something out of spite --  _ what do you think I've been thinking?  _ \-- and jumped to his feet. Next to him on a shelf was a rag lying out, and he wiped himself down with it before pulling his pants back to and shoving it in his pocket.

“Mind zipping me up?” Eric asked. He played with his hair as Mike assisted him, and then turned around. “Lipstick will have to be redone, definitely,” he started, “but other than that, does it look like I've been shagging someone in a janitor’s closet?”

“Your hair is a bit out of place,” was Michael's reply, and he did his best to smooth it out before nodding his approval.

“Alright, I don't think anyone's out there. Let's go.”

They made it through the door, and back towards the stage. Eric walked a few steps ahead of Mike, acting as if they had done nothing together, tucking his hair behind his ear all the while. A small smile began to form on Mike’s face as he watched him.

“Eric?”

Eric glanced back at him. “Hm?”

“Are we ever just going to have a conversation?”

“What, surprises aren’t fun enough for you?”

“I’d still like to talk, surprise or not.”

“Wait till we get back to the dressing room, at least.”

Eric turned his attention away from Mike and strutted with his normal confidence, whether real or faux. The grin on Mike’s face grew wider. Typical Eric.


End file.
